Melted Snow
by MatronMalice
Summary: With the group shattered and torn, Kagome and Inuyasha must join with the most unlikely of allies. Sess/Kag pairing. Some Inu/San. Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok everyone, this story started out as a songfic that I couldn't actually work into words and it took on a life of its own.  Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: The plot alone is mine.

Chapter 1

            It had been two months since Miroku's wind tunnel had consumed him.  He had known it was coming and not said a word.  That night he had quietly withdrawn from his companions, believing they were sleeping. One such companion was not.  Little Shippou had seem him silently rise and retreat into the forest, and being the curious kit that he was, had followed the monk.

            The others never saw either of them again.  The only evidence of the tragic event had been a small green bow lying near the large crater marking Miroku's final stand.

            It had been five weeks since Kohaku died.  Naraku had appeared that day, the young boy in tow.  He ripped the jewel shard from Kohaku's body before them and released his tortured mind in time for the boy to beg for his fading life in his sister's arms.          

            Two weeks after that, Kouga had caught up to them, the only surviving member of his now slaughtered pack.  Kagura's doing.

            Barely four days later, Sesshoumaru sought them out.  Laying down his weapons, he had proposed a temporary truce in order to kill the evil hanyou who had wiped out half his territory.

            Kagome stared blankly into the fire, picking lazily at her food.  It had been a week since Sesshoumaru had called his truce and joined their group.  They had, admittedly, not accomplished much in that week.  There were still many shards to collect and, without many leads to follow, the group had aimlessly traveled for seven straight days.

            Sango had disappeared two days ago.  Inuyasha had followed her scent for three hours before losing it at the river.  They had stayed near said river in hopes she would return, and Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru was growing impatient.

            "It is a foolish waste of time to wait here any longer," he said flatly, cutting into the heavy silence they had all grown accustomed to.  No one replied and, after it became clear no one would, Sesshoumaru stood and walked into the forest, a look of disgust gracing his face.

            "He's right, you know," Kouga said after several minutes.  "She'll come back when she's ready, regardless of where we are." The betrayed look on Kagome's face caused him to pause. He moved and stood in front of her, taking one of her hands in his own. "We still have a job to do.  I'm sure"—

            "You get your filthy hands off her, you deranged mutt!" Inuyasha's shout echoed through the clearing. Kouga jumped out of the way just in time for Inuyasha's fist to meet air.  The hanyou lost his footing and face planted into the ground at Kagome's feet.

            "Come on, dogface, I could relieve a little stress," Kouga smirked, cracking his knuckles.

            "Please don't you two," Kagome's subdued plea was barely heard. 

            Inuyasha fixed Kouga with an annoyed look before turning back to Kagome.  "We'll be leaving in the morning.  Get some rest."  He cast one more glare in Kouga's direction before leaping into a nearby tree.

            Kagome silently slid into her sleeping bag as Kouga moved to other side of the fire.  "Goodnight Kagome," was heard followed almost immediately by the wolf's light snoring.

            Several hours passed before Kagome got up and snuck away from the two sleeping demons.  Her thoughts were eating away at her, as they had every night since that morning two months ago.  Kagome needed to be alone.

A/N: Hope you guys like it so far.. Sorry the first chapter was so short.. I just needed to set you guys up for the rest of the story. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Peyton Cummings for my first review! Now onto the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Creeping through bushes and stumbling over tree roots, Kagome finally reached her chosen spot. She sat down on the now familiar boulder near the river bank.

Her thoughts drifted to her fallen friends. They had haunted her for weeks now. She could feel a sob rising in her chest as she remembered that night two months ago.

_Flashback_

_ Kagome, Sango, and Shippou has just returned from a nice relaxing bath at a nearby hot spring. For once, they had been left in peace, Miroku had not come to spy the naked women this night. _

_ "Miroku," chirped Shippou from Kagome's shoulder, "Did Inuyasha catch you before you could come peek?"_

_ The poor joke attempt was not acknowledged on Miroku's part and he looked at them distractedly before closing his eyes and leaning back against a tree. Shippou pouted slightly before bounding off to bother Inuyasha._

_ Kagome and Sango exchanged looks at Miroku's strange behavior and set about making a fire._

_ There was light banter during dinner, which Miroku seemed to only exchange half heartedly. Inuyasha seemed oblivios to this and Sango seemed only slightly worried about the monk's unusual demeanor. She turned in early, while Inuyasha decided to scout ahead for their morning departure. He arrived back a few hours later, waking Kagome from her half sleep._

_ "There's a town near a large field a few miles west of here. In the morning we'll go ask if anyone's heard anything about the jewel or Naraku." That said, he jumped into a tree and began to doze off. _

_ Kagome looked at Miroku. He was still up and staring thoughtfully into the fire. 'Something is definitely wrong with him,' she thought before gently scooting Shippou over so she could sit up._

_ "Want to talk about it, Miroku?" Kagome starlted him out of his thoughts. "Something's been bothering you all night."_

_ Miroku looked at her in silence for many minutes before sighing heavily. "Just worrying over my own burden," was all he said. He spared at a glance at his cursed hand before meeting her eyes again. He looked more tired and sad than she had ever seen him._

_ 'His wind tunnel,' she realized. 'It will kill him if we don't defeat Naraku soon.' "Don't worry, Miroku," she began in the most cheerful voice she could muster, "We'll get Naraku and you will be free. I promise."_

_ Miroku looked extremely forlorn. "What if I don't have that long? What if we don't"- He stopped suddenly and smiled. "I shouldn't worry you Kagome, I apologize. Thank you for listening though, you are a good friend. Go to sleep now." He closed his eyes and leaned heavily against his chosen tree for the evening._

_ Despite the warning bells going off in the back of her mind, Kagome soon slipped into a deep sleep._

_End Flashback_

An unnatural, choked sound came from Kagome. He had known. Had known he was going to die. That he wouldn't make it to the next morning. He wanted to die alone.

But he hadn't been alone. Did he see Shippou before his hand began to rip open? Did he try to warn the kit before he too was sucked into the void? Was Shippou just too close? Or did he run to Miroku in a foolish attempt to save the doomed monk?

A loud desperate cry echoed through the clearing as Kagome sobbed uncontrollably. They were dead. Miroku and Shippou were dead. And then Kohaku died, just weeks later. When his mind came back he had sobbed and clung desperately to Sango as he faded away.

Sango had shut down after that. She didn't talk anymore. She barely ate. She kept her distance from everyone. It was like Sango had died with Kohaku.

Kagome shook her head angrily at the thought. She was being selfish. Sango had lost so much more than her. She just wished there was some way to help her friend. But instead of helping, she was sitting and crying alone in the forest. It briefly crossed her mind that Sango was somewhere probably doing the same thing.

It had been this way since Miroku and Shippou had died. Inuyasha refused to speak of it. Kouga was busy mourning his own losses and Sesshoumaru… he understood her pain, but considered wallowing in such self pity to be an "appalling display of human weakness" as he had put it last time he had found her out here.

Sesshoumaru had sensed her as soon as she left the camp. As had become his custom since joining their group, he had shadowed her insantly. He loathed admitting it, but over the past week the others had become his pack members. It was natural, of course, for an inu was born with this affinity for those who stayed in close proximity hard wired into their systems. Whether Inuyasha knew it or not, those humans were his pack members and he, their leader. His recently somber mood was the result of his failure to protect him. And though filthy half breed that he was, he recognized Sesshoumaru as the new alpha male and had stepped down from his position.

Sesshoumaru thought it odd he had indulged his urge to join the pathetic group. It wasn't a notion he would have even entertained had their group remained intact. But with Naraku moving into his lands with ¾ of the jewel at his command, the lord had thought it prudent to assist in collecting the remaining fragments. He was, after all, the strongest demon in the land. Who better to defeat that abomination than him?

Now here he was, playing protector to the pitiful band of shard collectors. As much as he tried to fight it, he found his inner beast pleased with his new role. Inu demons were, by nature, social creatures and instinctively craved contact with others. He had deprived his other half of that need for far too long, and now the beast was inisisting on staying.

The beast within snarled suddenly as the scent of tears met his nostrils. Every night since he had joined them, the miko had kept this nightly ritual. He could not logically understand why she did not seek the comfort of his half brother. Was she not his female? Though he could smell that they were not yet mated, had his brother not claimed the girl? The half breed was failing her every night, if so. Though he may have been too dense to even realize the misery radiating off the woman child in waves. The wolf had noticed, of that he was certain, but within the hierarchy of the pack, it was not his station to do or say anything.

Sesshoumaru found himself taking responsibility for the miko's well being. Was she not, after all, under his protection? He didn't want her frail human life in his hands, but just as it had done with Rin, his inner beast was nudging him to stop her tears.

This miko was an enigma. More than once she had insolently defied him. More than once he had had let her live. She was stubborn, that was blantantly obvious, and she was fiercely loyal. She also had an immense amount of untapped power at her disposal. Yet she was so frail, being human. How could a woman who fought demons daily, who had boldly challenged a demon lord and survived, who faithfully collected the jewel fragments- this little miko who had proved her worth just by will of mind alone- how could she appear so vulnerable now?

He finally gave in to his damned beast and approached her shaking form. She stiffened slightly as she sensed him, but otherwise gave no acknowledgement of his presence.

"Miko," he said, causing her eyes to meet his. There was nothing but despair in their depths. "Cease this. You are dwelling on the past again."

She appeared affronted by this statement before tears began streaming down her face once more.

Are you so weak you cannot control your rampant emotions?" he asked scornfully, much to the displeasure of his beast. He ignored the feeling. After all, he reasoned, he was not here to coddle weak pathetic humans.

'Then why _are_ you here?' asked a voice in his mind.

Why, indeed.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to Peyton Cummings, my lone reviewer. And thanks to those who have put this story on alert.. at least now I know you're reading it )

Chapter 3

            "What am I supposed to do then, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome nearly shrieked, having sarcasm dripping from her voice when she used the honorific. "Miroku and Shippou are dead! Sango is gone! And Inuyasha and Kouga can't stop fighting long enough to realize I'm falling apart!" Another sobbed escaped her small form and she smiled bitterly at him.  "What do you care anyway?"

            Sesshoumaru snarled at her outburst.  The insolent wench had the gall to yell at him? Only the truce kept him from separating the miko's head from her body.

            His beast was berating him for his harsh thoughts. "There are more pressing matters," he said to her finally.  "You cannot change what has already come to pass."  His beast was insisting he be more compassionate towards the girl and he was having a difficult time ignoring it.

            Her tear stained face met his, her azure eyes fixing him in the most desperate stare he had ever seen.  "I just want the pain to stop." 

            Something in her tone broke his resolve and he found himself enveloping her in a loose embrace.  She cried harder with this action and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her tighter.  His inner beast purred at the feeling of her pressed against him.

            He relaxed as she leaned into him.  She was tiny against him.  And her scent wasn't nearly as offending as most humans. It was almost… nice. He shook his head at the wayward thought.  Holding a human was anything but nice.  They were ignorant, weak creatures.

            'But still,' the thought as her crying subsided and sleep began to over take her, 'if this is what I have to do to stop her tars, it really isn't so bad.'

            His beast smiled victoriously.

/

            Kagome awoke quite early only to find herself back at the camp.  She didn't remember coming back.  She only remembered crying.  And then Sesshoumaru had come and she had yelled at him and he had… held her.  'Did I fall asleep in his arms?' A small blush crept up her face as she realized she must have and he had carried her back to camp.

            "Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.  "We've been waiting on your lazy butt for almost an hour.  Get moving," he huffed and walked away.

            Kagome groaned as she stood up.  Why did he always have to be that way?  Why couldn't he care every now and then?  She hadn't bathed last night, as she normally did.  She knew that the scent of her tears was heavy.  She let out a small gasp as she realized Sesshoumaru's scent must be all over her as well.  Is that why Inuyasha seemed so mad?  Either way, he had no right to treat her like that.   He had made his feelings for her abundantly clear when he had told her he would never be able to see her for herself, just someone that reminded him of Kikyou.  That had happened just days before Naraku had destroyed the walking corpse.

            In minutes they were ready to go.  Kagome stalled, scanning the area one last time for Sango.  Inuyasha sighed impatiently, pushing past her, though he too was looking for any sign of the demon slayer.  Kagome felt and hand on the small of her back guiding her away.

            "Come," Sesshoumaru saud as he released her.

/

            They had just made camp when Inuyasha suddenly sprinted into the forest.  Kouga sniffed the air and smiled slightly at Kagome.  She looked at him quizzically, but he was resolutely avoiding her eyes and lamely mentioned firewood before heading in the opposite direction Inuyasha had gone.

            Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru with the same questioning look she had given Kouga.  The demon lord simply stared at her impassively.  "The hanyou approaches," he said.

            Hanyou? Naraku?  Why was everyone acting so weird when Naraku was coming right at them?  Why weren't they getting ready to fight? Why weren't they—

            Her panic stricken thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha emerging from the trees.  The hanyou.  Sesshoumaru had meant Inuyasha.  A bubble of anger swelled inside her and she turned around to yell at the demon for scaring her, but he had gone.

            "Kagome," a voice she had been longing to hear made its way to her.  Excitement jolted through her as she turned around to meet Sango's eyes.

            Tears were welling up in her own eyes.  "Sango," she almost whispered before launching herself at the older girl.  They landed in a heap, clinging to each other as tears streamed down their faces.

            "I'm… so sorry…. Kagome," Sango choked between sobs.  "I was so caught up over what I had lost… I-I didn't realize what I… s-still had."  She gripped Kagome tighter and whispered in her ear, "It will never happen again, Little Sister."

            Inuyasha stood awkwardly to the side.  This was embarrassing to watch.  "I'll just… ugh…" he began, "hunting… firewood… Kouga…" he continued mumbling as he quickly moved away from the two weeping females.

            Kagome finally pulled away from Sango, a bright smile on her face.  "I'm so glad you're back, Sango! I've missed you so much!"  He hugged her again before standing up.  "We must have scared Inuyasha away with all our blubbering."  She giggled strangely, trying to quell the many emotions flooding through her.

            "Look at us," Sango said ruefully, drying her eyes.  "We're both a mess now.  Bath?"

            Kagome nodded eagerly and they sought out a hotspring.

/

A/N: I know these chapters are short and I apologize.  I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it, but I'm going out of town this weekend and wanted to get at least two more chapters up before I left!

Chapter 4

            Both girls returned looking much happier. There was light chatter that night, the most there had been in weeks. For the first time in two months, Kagome fell asleep quickly, without her thoughts taking her to the boulder. 

Sesshoumaru studied the girl as she slept.  If he had known the return of the other woman would have put her mind at ease, he would have fetched her himself. He sneered in Inuyasha's direction.  The cursed hanyou had been the one to bring her back.

Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn back to the miko as she turned in her sleep.  Her scent spiked suddenly in fear and she began moaning.

"Shippou, no!" she whimpered.  "Don't follow him! No!!" Kagome shot up, wide awake.  Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them away rapidly.  Her eyes found Sesshoumaru and she blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking at the ground. "Bad dream." She lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Miko," the demon addressed her, causing her to open her eyes and sit back up.  "These nightmares are not good for your constitution.  Perhaps you should work on clearing your mind at night."

"I… I don't know how," she answered, looking embarrassed.

Ah, yes.  He sometimes forgot how under trained she was.  She was a powerful miko, she just needed to learn to utilize that power.

"I meditate quite regularly," he began, settling down on a rock.  "You may join me if you wish."  He surprised himself at his offer.  His beast chuckled triumphantly.

Kagome looked surprised as well, but moved to get up.

"Not tonight, Miko," he said and she quickly sat back down.  "It is too late tonight.  Your weak body needs rest.  I will not carry you if you find yourself too exhausted to travel tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and lay down, turning her back to Sesshoumaru.  She rolled her eyes and smiled.  Demons could be so arrogant.

/

They awoke before sunrise the next morning.  Kagome was rolling up her sleeping bag when Inuyasha snatched it from her.

"Oi, wench," he said, stuffing her now unrolled sleeping bag into her yellow back pack and slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's get a move on."

The group walked in silence, with Kouga occasionally commenting on their surroundings.  Kagome hoped something interesting would happen soon.  All this walking was down right dull.

Suddenly, Kagome's stomach growled.  Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her, a brief expression of amusement passing across his face before turning into an unconcerned glance.

"Didn't eat breakfast," Kagome supplied sheepishily.

"We will stop for the miko to eat," Sesshoumaru announced.

Inuyasha looked highly irritated.  "We're gonna waste precious time just so she can"—

"Was it not you who insisted on rushing her this morning, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. Inuyasha looked ready to retort when Sango shot him a warning glance.

"We could all use a break," she said diplomatically.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome cast her a grateful look before gracelessly plopping down onto a tree stump.  Inuyasha dropped her bag next to her and she began digging through it.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a bag of dried fruit.  Inuyasha looked up expectantly, hoping for ramen.  He sniffed the bag and made a disgusted face. "Yuck! Who would want to eat that?"

Kagome gave him a sideways glance while she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. "Sit," she said then turned to Sango.  "Want to try some?"

Sango smiled only slightly as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole he'd made.  "Thank you, Kagome."

Kouga was laughing uncontrollably as Inuyasha cursed darkly to himself.  "Hey Inuyasha, nice hole you got there!" he said between chuckles.

"Shut your mouth you flea bitten wolf!" Inuyasha shouted before finding a tree to sulk in.

Kagome giggled slightly and Kouga winked at her, giving her a toothy grin.  Sango met Kagome's eyes with a small smile on her face.  "You've probably embarrassed him pretty badly," she said, her smile faltering.

Kagome looked at her, confused.  "He deserved it," she defended.

Sango smiled at the girl again.  "He's going through a rough time right now, Kagome.  You know how he is with his emotions.  It might be best if you refrained from embarrassing him so much, at least with an audience."

Kagome let Sango's words sink in.  She was right, of course.  Inuyasha had been isolating himself more and more.  Giving him another reason to do so was not wise.  "I'll lay off him."

Sango grinned and nodded.  Suddenly Kagome heard two growls to her left.  She turned around to see Inuyasha and Kouga staring intently, facing each other.  'Oh no,' she thought.  'Not another fight.'

Before she could yell at them, Inuyasha spoke.  "Something's coming from the north."

Kouga snorted and shook his head.  "Geez, dog-breath, your sense of smell is way off.  It's coming from the south."

"Not likely, shit for brains.  It's definitely the north!"

"You're an idiot! I can smell it from the"—

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru nearly roared.  "Ready yourselves.  It is coming from"—

"Both directions," Kagome finished as she sensed the jewel shards.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I spent the better part of last night writing this. It's longer than any other chapter I've posted so far but still kind of short by most standards. Enjoy! And I'll try to get another up before I go!

Chapter 5

Sesshourmau drew his Tokijin as the two foes approached.  How had he not sensed them earlier?

He looked around, seeing that the others were prepared as well. Inuyasha had drawn Tetsusaiga and was facing the opposite direction as Sesshoumaru.  Kouga had taken a defensive stance, his claws ready to attack.  The demon slayer had her boomerang ready, the fire cat transformed beside her.  Kagome stood at the center of the group nervously holding her bow, arrow notched and ready.

The enemy to the north, the direction Sesshoumaru was facing, came barreling through the trees. It was massive, standing over ten feet tall.  It looked to be a mutated rat demon in Sesshoumaru's opinion.  A very large mutated rat demon. It made a loud, angry noise before lunging forward, its large teeth snapping at the demon lord.  Sesshoumaru quickly moved out of the way, landing behind his attacker.  With a quick slash of Tokijin, the rat's hind leg fell from its body, blood pouring from the wound.

Meanwhile, the other enemy was fighting the rest of the group and failing miserably.  It was another rat demon, slightly smaller than the other, and appeared to be female.

Sesshoumaru casually blocked his opponent's teeth with his sword as he watched the others.  Allowing them to distract him for a moment, he missed his foe's tail coming straight at him.  It knocked him several feet into the forest.

He mentally berated himself for his split attention before jumping back into the fray.

His previous opponent was now upon Kagome, who was fumbling with an arrow.  Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes.  The wench was going to get herself killed.  A feral snarl escaped his throat as the rat's claws missed the girl by mere inches.  She jumped out of the way just in time and darted towards the trees, intending to flee.  The taiyoukai sighed as he moved to intercept the demon, severing its head in one swing.  It was done.  He watched impassively as the others killed the second demon in the same manner.

"Come out, Miko," Sesshoumaru said softly, a trace of disappointment in his voice.  Kagome emerged from just a few feet behind him, a look of shame on her face. "Gather the shards. Tomorrow I will begin training you."

Kagome looked surprised, but quickly moved to do as she was told.  The shards purified at her touch and she slipped them into the vial around her neck.

"Well that was"—

"Easy?" supplied Kouga, interrupting Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Merely two lesser beings foolishly look for power." He turned and left the clearing.  The others gathered their things and followed.

A few hours later, the group had settled into a cave mouth for the night.  Inuyasha did not complain, having collected two jewel shards in one day.  He seemed to be in a better mood than he had in the last few weeks and everyone was relaxing.  Except for Kagome, who had to put up with a frustrated taiyoukai. Oh, and Sesshoumaru, who was forced to spend his time training an insolent human.

"Ugh!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat.  "I can't do this. I give up."

Sesshoumaru suppressed an irritated growl, settling on an annoyed glare.  "You are not concentrating," he said.  The girl was distracted. This was a waste of time. 'This is necessary,' his beast reminded. 'You will not always be around to protect her.'

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "Let us try again," he said, taking any tone out of his voice.  Kagome shot him a bored look, but obeyed.  "Take a deep breath. Concentrate only on your breathing." She inhaled deeply then exhaled. He noticed her hand balled up on her knees and the rigid way she held herself. "Relax your muscles. Imagine the tension leaving them with every exhale." Her fists unclenched and her shoulders sagged slightly. "Do not think of anything but your own present existence. Focus solely on yourself as you are at this moment."

Kagome raised her eyebrows skeptically, but kept her eyes closed.  They sat in silence for several minutes.  He eventually heard her heart slow to a rhythm it would take had she been sleeping.  He felt a bubble of pride swell within him and he quickly popped it.  This simple exercise had taken her hours. He had achieved the same results on his first try, as a pup.

"That is enough for tonight," He said, standing.

Kagome opened her eyes, a slight smile tracing her lips. "I did it." She looked very pleased with herself.

Sesshoumaru felt the need to cut her down, despite the protests of his beast.  "You performed a simple exercise you should have mastered years ago.  You are obscenely undisciplined. We will begin combat training in the morning. Perhaps then you will not be so useless."

Kagome looked at him, completely bewildered by his words.  Tears were forming in her eyes and a sob escaped her as she darted into the forest.

Sesshoumaru had to use every ounce of his strength not to follow her.  The girl's feelings had been hurt by his words, but she had needed to hear the truth.  He doubted her friends had been so blunt with her regarding her lack of ability.  Although, that wasn't entirely her fault.  She had been coddled by the others for years.  They had always protected her, never seeing fit to teach her to defend herself.  The feeling to go to her quickly returned. He had been unfairly harsh with the miko.

Getting up, he followed her scent of tears and jasmine.  She had not gone far, collapsing in a heap just out of ear shot.

"Miko," he said, attempting to get her attention. She did not acknowledge him. "Miko," he said again, a little more forcefully. Still nothing.  He sighed slightly. "Kagome," he tried again.  This time he earned a glance from the crying girl.

Aside from the look, she did not respond.  She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face from him, shoulders shaking with her sobs.

Sesshoumaru's beast growled uneasily at the girl's emotional state.  Surely his words had not caused such an extreme reaction.  He remembered Rin's easy tears at the mention of wolves and realized he must have hit a very raw never in the miko.

Sesshoumaru sighed audibly.  "Kagome," he said again. She didn't look up, but she was attempting to stop her tears. Sesshoumaru, with a nudge from his beast, decided to continue. "What was said earlier was not meant to"—

"What?" she interrupted shrilly.  "Not meant to hurt me? Forgive me Sesshoumaru, but that is exactly what they were meant to do." She had raisd her voice to near screaming.

"It was not my intention to be so harsh," he began, not finding any other words to say.

"Not your intention?" she laughed humorlessly. Please tell me then, just what WAS your intention?"

'To knock her down a few pegs,' his beast admonished softly. His lip lifted in a silent snarl as he pushed the thought away. "The amount of pride you felt did not fit the small task you had performed."

Kagome's face went red.  "At least I did something right for once!" she yelled, standing to her feet. "Why can't I be happy about learning something new? Proud even? Why is it every time I better myself, even just a tiny bit, I have some dog telling me that I'm still worthless?" She looked away from him, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest that he had never said anything of the sort before tonight, but closed it when he realized she had been referring to Inuyasha as well. He grunted in agitation.

"Do not compare me with my half brother.  We have nothing in common," Sesshoumaru said disdainfully, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, but you do," she said to retreating form. "I'm not good enough for either of you." The last statement was nothing but a whisper, but Sesshoumaru's ears picked up on it. The context of her words confused him. Not good enough for the hanyou? He was sure the hanyou loved her. She seemed to return those feelings.  At least, he thought she had. She was a strong creature, for a human, and the hanyou would be a fool to turn her away.

She took a step towards him and he turned to look at her.  "Do you know how many times I've been told I'm not good enough? How many times I've been told to just go home because I'm of no use to anyone?  Did you know Inuyasha told me to go home because Kikyou could do my job better than me? That I'd just get myself killed? Kikyou had replaced me in his eyes. I knew it before he said it. I knew I'd never surpass her in his heart."  She smiled bitterly. "He only came back for me once Naraku had destroyed Kikyou's clay body. He apologized, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive his actions." She stopped talking a leaned against a tree, her back to the demon lord.

'Why am I telling him all of this?' she wondered to herself. 'And why is he listening?'

Sesshoumaru wanted to get away from the girl. She had divulged much more of her life with Inuyasha than he had ever wished to know. The hanyou's callous treatment of her was unsettling.  Yet she had come back, even though he would never love her. She was either very loyal or very stupid.  He realized how his earlier words must have cut her.

"You do not love him then?" he asked suddenly, damning his beast and the sudden swell of hope that had caused the question.

"Not anymore," she replied truthfully. The day he had sent her home, any hopes of having a future with the hanyou were shattered. He had looked into her heart and ripped every good feeling from it. She could not love someone who treated her that way.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long time. He had been unaware of the rift in their relationship. She had been immensely hurt by the person she had loved more than anyone else. No wonder the girl was so insecure.  His beast was immensely displeased, but Sesshoumaru was determined not to care.  He took a deep breath and did something very much out of character.

"I apologize for my harsh words. They were only meant to inform you of how much work you still have to do. I would never knowingly hurt you. And neither will anyone else." His eyes widened a fraction in surprise at his last statement.  Kagome looked up, equally shocked, but he had gone.

Kagome sighed and began her trek back to camp.  Flurries emotions were running through her, fighting for dominance. She felt confused, afraid, and anxious. But the feeling she felt the most, was pleased. He had said he would never hurt her.  She smiled as she realized the tenderest words ever spoken to her had been from the mouth of a cold hearted demon. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't just that to her anymore.

He was a friend.

/

A/N: Ok everyone, hope you liked it. I'm not very good with the fight scenes and it seemed with so many good fighters n the group (especially Sesshoumaru), they could easily take down anything coming their way. Well, either way


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews!

Chapter 6

Kagome returned to the others, finding Kouga gone and Sango and Inuyasha talking quietly. They stopped when she appeared and Sango looked away, blushing.

Kagome stopped and looked at her oddly, but shrugged and sat down. She remembered how Inuyasha had been the only one able to get through to her when they had first met the demon slayer and again when Miroku had died. She supposed he just understood Sango better than she did.

Her train of thought was broken as Kouga came crashing through the trees. "Look, Kagome!" he exclaimed, enthusiastically waving a deer carcass in his arms. "I brought you dinner!" He proudly dropped the animal, beginning to skin and clean it.

"Err… Thanks, Kouga," Kagome said awkwardly, shuddering as the deer's skin was ripped from its body. She was sure she would never eat deer meat again after that sight.

She sensed Sesshoumaru approaching and spun around to greet him.  "Sesshoumaru!" she said in an unnaturally cheerful voice, "Care to help Kouga with dinner, err, away from the camp?"

He caught her meaning as he glared at the uncivilized wolf. "Hn," he responded. "Kouga, we shall clean it at the creek."

Kouga shrugged his shoulders and followed Sesshoumaru, dragging the half skinned carcass behind him.

'Eww,' Kagome thought as she turned her attention elsewhere. She began rummaging through her bag when Inuyasha sat down beside her.

He sniffed her slightly and made an irritated noise. "That bastard made you cry!" he exclaimed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go with him alone!"

Kagome smiled as she remembered a time when Inuyasha's concern would have overjoyed her. "He didn't meant to, Inuyasha. He apologized already anyway."

Inuyasha snorted. "Him apologize?" He gave her a skeptical look before shrugging. "If you say so, Kagome.  But if he does it again, I'll kick his ass!"

"That's not your place anymore," she said, immediately realizing the ambiguity of her words and how Inuyasha would interpret them.  She was correct, she realized, as brief looks of anger then hurt passed Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean"—

"I know what you meant, Kagome," he said, getting up quickly.  "You know what? I don't care if the bastard makes you cry everyday.  "You're right. It hasn't been my place for a long time." He cast one more disdainful look in her direction. "Just don't come cryin' to me when he does." He stalked off and Kagome was left to stare at the place he had been.

How had she said those horrible words to Inuyasha? She hadn't meant it how he had taken it; that it wasn't his place because he had failed them all and they had a new 'leader'. That wasn't what she had meant at all. She had meant it wasn't his position to protect her anymore since he had chosen Kikyou.  Either way, though, the words were hurtful.

'Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?' Kagome thought miserably.

Sango, who had watched the exchange in silence, was looking at Kagome darkly.  "That was uncalled for, Kagome," she scolded.

Kagome blushed in shame, feeling like a misbehaved child. Sango never chided her, so her behavior must have been truly appalling. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Sango wasn't done yet.  "You treat him terribly, Kagome! He's protected you, been your friend, and you repay him with harsh words."

Only Kagome's respect for the older girl kept her from raising her voice.  "He's given just as much verbal abuse as he's received." She said, looking at Sango defiantly. "And you always believed he deserved it until recently. What changed?"

"Everything!" Sango yelled.  Don't you understand, Kagome? Everything has changed! We aren't the same people anymore. Too much has happened for us to be those people anymore. He knows he hurt you and he's sorry he can't love you like you wanted. But you can't go around being mad at him forever!"

Kagome blinked back tears.  "What I said earlier, it wasn't because I was"—

"But you are, Kagome!" Sango interrupted shrilly. "You haven't let go of how he hurt you, but so much has happened since then." Sango lowered her eyes and spoke softly now. "You need to move on like we have."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Do you know how hard it is, traveling with him and feeling like this, not having any time away from him since he told me he didn't love me? How am I supposed to get over how that made me feel, when he's always right in front of my fa"— Kagome stopped suddenly as a cold realization took hold of her chest. "What do you mean 'like we did'?"

Sango looked up at Kagome, her eyes speaking the truths she couldn't bring herself to speak. "I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome backed up suddenly.  Taking several steps backward, her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Kagome, please! I"— Before Sango could finish, Kagome fled into the forest.

Trees and branches whipped her face as she ran blindly. She stumbled when her foot met water and she landed against something warm and sturdy.

Said something wrapped its arms around her and she opened her eyes to see fur covered vambraces on either side of her.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed, looking up at him.

He looked at her in concern. "What happened, Kagome?" She shook her head mutely as tears ran down her cheeks.  He looked alarmed, but pulled her closer.  Sobs wracked her body as Sesshoumaru appeared.

"What has happened to the miko?" he asked softly.

Kouga looked at Kagome and then back to Sesshoumrau helplessly. "She won't tell me."

Kagome lightly pushed away from Kouga and faced Sesshoumaru.  She wiped her eyes furiously. "I'm fine," she said, voice wavering slightly.

Sesshoumaru gave her a skeptical look but nodded nonetheless. "Then let us return."

When they arrived back, Sango was sitting quietly with Kirara in her lap.  Her eyes were red and puffy and it was obvious to Kagome she had been crying. The demons knew too; the scent of her tears was heavy in the air.

Kagome avoided looking at the older girl and quickly set about feeding the dwindling fire.

Sesshoumaru noticed the silent exchange with mild interest. 'So the slayer and miko quarreled.' His beast was unhappy with the situation. Fighting within the group, especially amongst females, was bad for morale.  The two girls avoided each other the rest of the night and Inuyasha did not return for dinner. He could sense the hanyou about a mile away, but had no desire to seek him out.

After cleaning up, everyone silently settled for sleep.

Sesshoumaru moved away from the others to sit and think.  They were all fighting. The hanyou and wolf were constantly at each other's throats, though that could be considered a healthy rivalry most times. And now the miko and slayer were fighting. Something needed to be done before the damage they did to each other became irreversible. A tiny 'mew' pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down at the small fire cat. "If only the others could be as agreeable as you." The little feline mewed again and sat down next to him.

The taiyoukai tensed suddenly as he sensed Inuyasha's approach. "Were you the cause of the miko's tears, Inuyasha?" was his greeting.

The hanyou scoffed. "What if I was?" he asked nonchalantly, continuing his way back to camp.

The demon's inner beast growled angrily at the half breed's lack of remorse. He pushed it back.  He needed answers, not another fight. "How is the demon slayer involved?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned sharply to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. He looked away after a few minutes and mumbled softly, "She must have told Kagome about us."

"You two are together." It was more of a statement than a question. "You have not mated."

"Well, no," Inuyasha said. "We wanted to… get more comfortable with each other." He hesitated. "We actually haven't even discussed that."

Sesshoumaru contemplated the situation for a moment. "How serious are you?"

If Inuyasha was surprised, he didn't show it. "Not very… yet. We both lost someone we loved and we just… connected I guess." Inuyasha sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Do not choose to be with her for the wrong reasons, Inuyasha."

This time, Inuyasha was unable to hide his surprise. "I know I feel something for her. And she's easier than Kagome, ya know? Her feelings aren't hurt when I'm a little insensitive," he explained. "I couldn't handle Kagome emotionally.  I mean, here's this girl who looks almost exactly like Kikyou, but acts her opposite in every way." He let out a frustrated sigh.  "I know it's stupid, but I can't separate them in my heart. When I look at Kagome, I expect Kikyou. And what comes out is all wrong.  But Sango's different than both of them." He was rambling now. "She isn't too needy, like they both could be sometimes. And she isn't too cold, like Kikyou was most of the time.  She's strong, too.  I know she can protect herself so I don't have to be constantly worrying." He sighed again and fell silent.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha for several minutes, his face impassive. He wanted to defend the miko to the hanyou. Couldn't he see that she was strong in different ways? And with the right training he was sure her power would surpass Kikyou's. But he realized the hanyou didn't see her potential. He could also see that Inuyasha was not willing to put much work into a relationship with Kagome, that he saw her as inferior. He stood suddenly, coming to a decision.   "We will separate in the morning," he announced.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru stopped him.  "The miko, wolf, and I will continue hunting for the jewel.  You and he slayer will follow leads regarding Naraku's whereabouts." He smirked slightly. "And 'get more comfortable with one another' as you put it.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and nodded in a confused way. "Do you think we'd be able to talk to Kagome before we split?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If she allows it.  However, is she does not with to speak to the two of you, you will let her be. I am hoping the time away from the situation will help her gain some perspective.

Inuyasha nodded again and turned back towards camp. "You care about her?" he asked softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't react to the question but finally answered. "She is… acceptable."

Inuyasha shrugged.  Kagome had made the list of humans Sesshoumaru gave a damn about. That made two. "Goodnight," he said awkwardly before walking away.

"Goodnight," Sesshoumaru said, long after Inuyasha was out of hearing range.

/

Morning came quickly and the group packed without a word. 

Kagome was spreading the ashes from their fire when Sango approached her.  She eyed the girl warily, waiting for her to speak.

"I… I'm sorry," Sango began nervously. "I never meant to hurt you, Kagome." When Kagome didn't respond she began to fidget slightly. "I know you're still mad, but I don't want to lose you too." She looked at the younger girl expectantly.

"You know, Sango," she smiled mirthlessly. "I don't even think I'm mad." She turned away from the demon slayer. "For the longest time I thought Inuyasha would eventually love me.  I tried so hard to prove to him that I was as strong as Kikyou, but he never noticed. I stopped loving him a long time ago." Sango gave her a confused look so she continued.  "Maybe I just can't get over the rejection after all I did to make him see me instead of Kikyou. And maybe it hurt a little when I realized he didn't refuse me because of Kikyou." She turned back to Sango, her eyes sad and knowing. "He refused me because of me. He knew he could never love me in that way."

Sango's eyes misted with tears. "Kagome, I never knew your feelings went that deep."

Kagome shrugged. "Neither did I until last night." She looked away, staring at nothing. "You should have told me sooner."

Sango nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm sorry."

Kagome wrapped Sango in a quick hug. "Don't worry about. Just be happy."

Sango nodded again and smiled.  "Thank you."

Kagome smiled lightly back.  "Where is Inuyasha?"

The older girl laughed through her tears. "Hiding," she replied.

Kagome smiled again. "Tell him I'm not okay with this yet, but I'll get there."

Sango bowed slightly and turned to leave.  "Goodbye for now, Little Sister."

"Goodbye, Sango." The demon slayer walked away, Kirara following close behind.

"You spoke words you did not feel," Sesshoumaru said, startling her.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm hoping to feel them by the time we meet up again."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "It is time to leave."

He began heading west, Kouga and Kagome following.

/

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sango admitting about her relationship with Inuyasha was not in the plan yet, but it just sort of forced its way into this chapter, taking it in a new direction before I realized I was making Kagome a crying wimp! Sorry for that. Review please!


End file.
